Idiota
by Humildemente Ju
Summary: Você se xinga de idiota, mas, no fundo, continua se achando o cara mais brilhante da face da Terra.


Idiota

Autora: Humildemente Ju  
Classificação: PG  
Shipper: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger  
Gênero: romance  
Spoilers: Relíquias da Morte (?) Enigma do Príncipe (??) Ordem da Fênix (???)  
Nota: Draco POV.

* * *

Você está se apaixonando.

E isso é novo, confuso, esquisito demais. Você nunca sentiu essas coisas. Você se xinga mentalmente de idiota quando ela vira na sua direção e te pega a encarando. Você torce a boca numa careta de nojo e ela arqueia as sobrancelhas ao desviar o olhar, parecendo entediada.

Vocês não se falam. Mas como trabalham na mesma sala, se vêem todos os dias. Ela continua sendo a mesma cdf chata da escola, curvada sobre livros enormes, querendo desesperadamente mostrar eficiência. Você a odeia. Então espalha fofocas maldosas, sugere removê-la, tenta as piadas mais cruéis que conhece. Não adianta. Ela é a mesma cdf da escola, mas agora tem uma Ordem de Merlin, sabe revidar à altura suas ironias e aprendeu a pentear o cabelo. Todos no departamento gostam dela. Então, à medida que o tempo passa, você se acostuma com a rotina e acaba aceitando.

Ela não gosta de olhar para você e de inicio, é recíproco. Mas quando você começa a zombar dela, pela criatura ridícula que ela é e sempre foi, você quer ver suas reações. E então você olha para ela. Bastante. Porque você zomba dela bastante. Mas aí, os dias passam e você começa a se perguntar o porquê disso tudo. Por que ela é a sangue-ruim que você sempre odiou ou por causa do friozinho em seu estômago ao ver aquelas bochechas avermelhando?

Você ainda tenta entender _o friozinho_, quando ela é promovida. Na festa de despedida de Granger, você quer deixá-la mais vermelha do que nunca e consegue. Porém nem tem tempo para comemorar o feito, pois ela se enfurece e antes de ir embora, te chuta _aquela parte_ com força. Com um sapato de bico. Maldito sapato. Você cai de quatro no chão e quase desmaia de dor enquanto ouve as risadas ecoarem pelo lugar. O garoto que vende doces te dá um tapinha nas costas e te oferece um chocolate calmante por apenas 4 nuques. Você o fulmina. Se não estivesse tão seriamente machucado, acabaria com ele.

Depois disso, ela quase não aparece. Hermione Granger tem uma sala particular agora. Assessora do chefe do Departamento Internacional de Cooperação Mágica do Ministério da Magia do Reino Unido. O que não te surpreende, pois no fundo, no fundo mesmo, sempre soube que ela seria grande. A grifinória esquisitinha de dentes enormes. Quem nesse mundo diria?

A merda é que você diria.

A invejar como os outros funcionários é uma coisa que você tenta fazer, mas estranhamente, não consegue. E não tem graça zombar das outras pessoas ou da garota nova que pegou a vaga dela. Seu coração acelera e também tem aquele frio estranho em seu estômago sempre que você a vê de relance. Você quer se aproximar e irritá-la novamente, mas ela sempre está acompanhada e te evita o máximo que pode.

Então um dia, você a vê no átrio, ajeitando os cabelos freneticamente e falando sozinha.

_Sozinha._

Ela está com um pergaminho na mão e você imagina que provavelmente deve estar decorando um discurso ou algo do tipo. Você quer perturbá-la e pensa em molhar "acidentalmente" suas vestes ou até mesmo roubar seu pergaminho. Porém, em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente, você sabe que não pode fazer isso.

Depois de alguns minutos a espiando, ela levanta os olhos e te vê. Você se espanta, mas não quer que ela perceba. Então, empina o nariz rapidamente e aposta na sua costumeira careta de nojo.

Naquele mesmo lugar distante de seu cérebro, você sabe o quanto aquela careta é hipócrita.

_Só não permita que ela saiba._

Você sai mais tarde do Ministério nesse dia e a encontra no elevador. Ela tem os olhos muito vermelhos e está tremendo. Segundos, minutos, horas passam. Você se pergunta o que poderia ter acontecido para provocar choro naquela criatura. Subindo pelo seu peito, você sente ondas de raiva. E, incrivelmente, não diz nada. E evita olhar para ela. E quando o elevador para, num bizarro gesto de cavalheirismo, você abre a porta.

Ela parece chocada, mas com um sussurro, te agradece. E ali está o friozinho no estômago novamente. Você tenta se convencer que é por causa da fome que está sentindo.

Você não percebe, mas está se apaixonando.

No dia seguinte, você decide sair mais tarde e a encontra no elevador de novo. E é assim no dias seguintes e depois. Você desiste de irritá-la ou ridicularizá-la. Percebe que_provocá-la_ é melhor. Seus comentários passam a ser mais sobre o presente do que sobre o passado. Você não zomba mais sobre a condição do sangue, mas continua a criticar os modos e aparência. E evolui do péssimo 'sangue-ruim' para um simples 'Granger'. Ela revira os olhos. Ela enruga a testa. Ela arqueia as sobrancelhas. Mas pelo menos ela não está te chutando.

E você? Você se xinga de idiota quando ela te pega a encarando no átrio. Você se xinga de idiota quando se pega contando os minutos para ir embora. Você se xinga de idiota quando abre a porta do elevador, mas, no fundo, continua se achando o cara mais brilhante da face da Terra.

Então diz a si mesmo que é pura coincidência vocês se esbarrarem na lanchonete naquela tarde. Apesar de ter decorado todos os horários dela. Granger come peixe com batatas e você está com fome. Quando se acomoda na cadeira em frente, ela continua curvada sobre o livro, no entanto sua cabeça se move para te olhar. Ela parece aborrecida, mas isso nunca te incomoda.

Vocês se cumprimentam antes de caírem no silêncio. E você ainda espera seu sanduíche quando, de repente, ela levanta e puxa a bolsa sobre o ombro. Você pergunta idiotamente se ela já vai e Granger resmunga algo sobre uma reunião, mas você não está realmente escutando.

Você não quer que ela vá agora, no entanto diz que a encontra mais tarde, no elevador. Ela revira os olhos e vai embora.

E quando Granger já está perto da porta, um cara senta na sua frente, na cadeira onde ela estava. Uma droga, pois ele está bloqueando sua visão daquele rápido e bonito caminhar e da bela silhueta perfeitamente desenhada contra os fortes raios de sol. Você não percebe que ele está falando até que a morena esteja completamente fora de vista. Então finalmente o encara e reconhece Theodore Nott, antigo companheiro sonserino. Ele está perguntando o que diabos você estava fazendo com a nojenta da sangue-ruim. _Porque, de verdade, cara? Ela não é o tipo de garota com quem você deveria ser visto._

Você tenta entender de onde veio aquilo, mas é tarde demais. Você já o socou no nariz. Mas aí percebe que o subestimou seriamente, pois um segundo depois, está de quatro no chão da lanchonete, a dor do soco se espalhando por sua barriga.

Ele está se abaixando quando você tem uma sensação de déjà vu. Você já esteve naquela posição. Você se prepara psicologicamente para mais um soco, ou chute, quando a vê cruzar a lanchonete, em meio à multidão que assiste à briga.

Nott pergunta o que diabos há de errado com você, enquanto segura seu braço com força. Tudo parece estar se movendo lentamente, sua dor está mais forte e sua visão de Granger é embaçada. Você tem uma resposta para aquela pergunta.

Você está apaixonado. Por ela. De verdade.

Depois de um instante você percebe que Nott não está te batendo, mas sim se afastando e gritando que você só pode estar louco e que espera que se acalme e pense melhor sobre o que acabou de fazer.

Se não estivesse com tanta dor lhe responderia que não precisa de psicólogo, muito obrigado.

Mas está tudo bem agora porque ela está se curvando sobre você, com uma careta de reprovação. Ela suspira ao tocar sua barriga com a varinha. E você está sorrindo como o grande idiota que é.

Você pergunta porque ela voltou e ela aponta a mesa e diz que esqueceu o livro. Suspirando de novo, ela quer saber se você está se sentindo melhor. Você responde que sim e ela te olha como se não acreditasse.

E pensar que há uns meses atrás foi a própria quem te deixou de quatro e pior – torcendo para que quando levantasse, ainda fosse capaz de ter filhos.

Então vocês dois estão no átrio, sentados junto à fonte e ela está te ajudando a limpar suas vestes. Típica grifinória boazinha. Ela olha o relógio e diz que deve ir agora se não quiser chegar atrasada. Ela ajeita a bolsa, pega o livro e antes de levantar pergunta se você vai ficar bem. Você responde que sim. Ela comenta divertida que _se você tentar não ser um idiota na maior parte do tempo, talvez pare de ganhar socos e pontapés._

Você ri e num tom zombeteiro diz que contanto que ela te ajude depois, tudo bem ganhar socos e pontapés.

Os olhos dela estão revirando novamente e ela se levanta para partir. E quando se despedem, você não diz sangue-ruim ou Granger, mas sim seu primeiro nome – Hermione. Ela te lança um olhar esquisito antes de acenar e dizer tchau.

Você acompanha seus passos com o olhar e se dá conta que mal pode esperar para vê-la novamente. Você sorri satisfeito. Porém ao tentar levantar percebe que definitivamente dói se apaixonar por ela.

Você se xinga de idiota, mas decide que vale a pena.

FIM.


End file.
